Pollux of the Twins
Summary Pollux is is one of The Twelve Heavenly Stars. She is one of the Gemini Twins along with her brother Castor. She is simultaneously the strongest and weakest of the Twelve Heavenly Stars. She is the leader of the fairies and spirits, who are the opposite of the demons. As the counterpart of the Demon King, she maintains the balance between good and evil as well as light and darkness in the world. She is the avatar of the Wood Ouroboros and has played the role in Alovenas script of being the light that balances Orm's darkness in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, Low 5-B with Argonautai Name: Pollux Origin: A Wild Last Boss Appeared Gender: Female Age: Tens of millions of years old Classification: The Fairy Princess, Avatar of the Wood Ouroboros Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can create a barrier that weakens enemies and strengthens allies), Immortality (Type 1), Extrasensory Perception, Avatar Creation, Healing, Summoning, Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents) Attack Potency: Unknown (Despite being Level 800, in exchange for her powerful Argonauutai skill, Pollux has little combat power. She is inferior even to adventurers), Small Planet level with Argonautai (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Speed: Unknown, Relativistic+ with Argonautai (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class M with Argonautai Striking Strength: Unknown, Small Planet Class with Argonautai Durability: Unknown, Small Planet level with Argonautai Stamina: Limitless (Pollux can draw an unlimited amount of arcane power and divine power from the world of Midgard itself via her dormant true form which allows her to infinitely resurrect the heroes summoned by her Argonautai skill) Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Magic:' A supernatural ability different from Arcane Magic. It is the opposite of magical power and possesses the properties of repelling magic. Furthermore, it can be used to enhance substances other than arcane power. This is also used by healing and strengthening skills. **'Avatar Creation:' The ability to create avatars with divine power, she can also let them be possessed by the souls of the dead to result in something akin to resurrection **'Argonautai:' The basic and most powerful skill of Pollux. Its effect is the mass summoning of the spirits of heroes from the past. Even the braves and heroes from recorded history could be summoned. Although each summoning has the inefficient cost of 1000 SP, Pollux can easily summon several hundreds of people without any problem. The strength of the hero makes no difference to its SP cost. The cost would be the same whether the hero was Level 10 or Level 1000. The summoned hero will not hesitate to use sacrificial or self-destructive tactics, since they can cheat by reviving immediately. The heroes’ combat powers are as if they were at the prime of their lives, therefore it is difficult to deal with. Furthermore, Pollux can receive arcane power and divine power from Midgard via her true body, so her SP is practically infinite and she can summon and revive them indefinitely. However, this skill can only summon those whom Pollux recognized unmistakably as heroes, and they will disappear upon Pollux’s defeat. *'Soul Succession:' One of the skills possessed by one of the heroes summoned by Pollux. It creates a permanent barrier, weakening enemies and strengthening allies. However, in proportion to its powerful effects, the price was high, requiring the life of the person who uses the skill.This skill the Argonauts were strengthens all the Argonauuts by several tiers, while reducing the status reducing the status of her opponent. Gallery argonautai.jpg|Argonaut Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:A Wild Last Boss Appeared Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Princesses Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Fairies Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users